Blizzard X
Outside of CAW/Background Story CAW Wrestling Career =Extreme Worldwide Wrestling Events (??? - present)= Career Section 1 (??? - ???) Electric Blizzards/Polar Opposites (??? - ???) On the May, 8th, 2013 CPV Crash and Burn Blizzard X made his return with Firestruck after being imprisoned by Azkadellia in the O.Z. it is unknown on how they escaped but they did and upset Gonzalez and Bane for the EWWE Tag Team Championships. They defeated them once again in the rematch at Solemn Judgement inside a Steel Cage, X being the first one to escape. At this point Electric Blizzards were only being booked for the PPV. Originally being scheduled to face The Symbiotes, after they were taken out they were replaced by Horror Show which they still defeated with Firestruck getting the pin. On Awakening 42 Jessie thought it would be interesting to follow Azkadellia's lead in making team members face each other, and put together a match between both halves of the Tag Team Champions in competition against each other. After 8 minutes of turmoil, Blizzard X came out on top with a Cryonic Kick making their first encounter in his favor. Opposites Retract (??? - ???) The next week Electric Blizzards suffered their first tag team loss on Awakening 44 against The Symbiotes with Blizzard X eating the pin. Visibly backstage Blizzard was upset and this began some of the dissension within the team. Once the two partners lost the tag team titles Blizzard X decided it was best for his career to walk away from Firestruck for good leaving him in the middle of the ring distraught and disappointed. The disappointment in Firestruck soon turned into anger, and resentment from both parties which culminated in a match at Firey Glory that Firestruck would win after tossing his former partner through a flaming table. Blizzard X would get his win back at the next PPV earning himself a shot at the EWWE Full Zone Championship fully ridding himself of all traces of tag team chemistry. This brought a deep sense of brash arrogance to his mind as now he confirmed to himself that he no longer needed the partnership of even a God to confirm his status. At Table's, Ladders, Chairs and Canes he finally got his shot defeating the then Full Zone Champion Mr. Clean in a Tables, Ladders, Chairs and Canes Match concussing the CAW Legend in the process so severely that he was forced to retire from in-ring competition. In The Zone... (??? - ???) At Title Raid 2 Blizzard X would successfully defend his championship against longtime rival Deathstroke after spearing him on a chair. The following Awakening he would not compete but would was as 3 men fought for an opportunity at his Full Zone Championship. The men being Dr. Doom (who didn't make it to the match due to being attacked by The Shredder), Spawn and Jason Voorhees who to Blizzard X's suprise went onto win. Earlier in the night he had called Jason a "washed up deteriorating zombie" and Jason seemed to have a fire lit under him after that statement. Rather than go back on his words however and admit he was wrong Blizzard X came out the very next week and demeaned Jason even further saying he was going to kill his legend an that he was the only one on the roster not scared of him. He was forced to eat those words seconds later however as Jason appeared behind him seemingly out of thin air only slowly stalking the arrogant Champion with Blizzard rolling out the ring in complete and obvious fear. He then had to face a man who feeds off fear in Doctor Destiny later that night. Even in a winning effort however, Blizzard X's night ended in darkness. While celebrating, the lights went out and Jason's signature ch-ch-ch-ah-ah-ah was heard echoing throughout the arena. When the lights returned Blizzard X was getting chokeslammed by Jason in the middle of the ring, left laying as a statement to end the show. The match did not disappoint either as it turned out being one of the most exciting style clashes to watch in recent memory. Blizzard X used his sly strategies to out maneuver Jason. While the Crystal Lake Killer used his brute strength to attempt to break the bones of Jason Voorhees. Blizzard X delivered over 7 spears that could not keep Jason down. In an over 20 minute back and forth the longer it went it slowly began to favor Jason as he started to dominate Blizzard X in the one of the bloodiest showings of brute force ever seen. Blizzard X lost at least a quart of his plasma and almost became another casualty had Freddy not intervened. Bizzard X was Crystal Lake Slammed off the top rope through the announce table and had him jawbone completely crushed but Freddy came from under the ring, from the depths of hell to attack Jason, unbeknownst to Blizzard of course he took advantage of this mess pinning Jason to retain his title. Later that night Blizzard X (stitched) entered the match of randomness attempting to become both Full Zone and EWWE World Champion. He however was eliminated by... The very next night instead of waiting to heal up and rest on Awakening he decided to come out with a broken jaw that said F-U on it's tape as a tribute to ECW Legend Sabu. The only reason he came out was to taunt the fans, saying despite everything he was still the champion and that's all that matters. Barely even acknowledging Freddy's assist. On Awakening 50 however in Spider-Man's return match he would return the favor to horror show helping Micheal Myers defeat the Webslinger by spearing him from the crowd. The next week he was placed in a match against Rising Star and then Hardcore Champion, Austin Juhasz. Taking the match-up as a joke and an insult to his wrestling ability Blizzard X decided to accept the contest despite being in no physical condition to compete. This made him vulnerable to Austin's high-paced offense despite being Full Zone Champion he'd end his night submitting to "The Mad King" by way of the "Afterlife" submission hold. Other Media In CAW Finishing Moves *Spear; Multiple Variations *X Marks The Spot (Swinging Fireman's Carry Jawbreaker) *Con-Chair-To (Steel Chair Sandwich to the Head) Signature Moves *X-Ecution (Inverted Sharpshooter) *Half Nelson Facebuster *Cryonic Kick (Side Kick) *X-Plex (Capture Suplex) *Arctic Throne (Electric Chair Facebuster) **With Firestruck * Signature object *Steel Chair Notable feuds *Deathstroke *Firestruck Managers * Signature Taunt * Ballin' Entrance themes Extreme Worldwide Wrestling Events # Don't Waste My Time by Jim Johnston (2011 - 2013) # Here We Go Again by Throwing Gravity (2014 - Present) Category:EWWE Category:Extremists Category:Full Zone Champions